


Stranded in the Best Place

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: The Waverider is stranded on a weird planet. Mona makes the best of the situation and finds herself fully in her element when she meets a literal angel and a lot of other amazing creatures.
Kudos: 7
Collections: A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar





	Stranded in the Best Place

**Author's Note:**

> Made and written for [intoabar](https://intoabar.dreamwidth.org). I set this in pre-canon for She-Ra, before the Horde invaded and before Angella became queen, because I wanted to make it solely about her and not about Glimmer and their relationship (thanks [facethestrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange) for the idea). This assumes she is older than Micah, but I don't specify her age or when the Horde will attack so, I think it still works in canon. I mean, she is immortal. And we know exactly nothing about her life before the first princess alliance, so, it's all up for grabs.

Mona was mesmerized. A few hours ago, she would have thought the Waverider malfunctioning and throwing them all into a different dimension – planet? They weren't even sure yet which – without a clue what was what and how to get back was one of the worst things that could have happened, but now, having spend some time among the locals, she started to believe it was actually the best thing that ever happened to her. 

Having to find a way back home, Sara had sent them out in teams to find out as much as possible about this world. She had gone with Charlie into a local bar and she had been immediately fascinated. There were so many different creatures here. Lizards, cat people, scorpion people, people who were completely pink or green or blue. 

And, most important of all, one of them had wings. Wings! Like an actual angel. Mona had not been able to resist talking to the young woman sitting at the bar with what seemed like a guard, even when Charlie had tried to caution her, even though she seemed to find her enthusiasm amusing, judging by her smile. She hung back to talk to other bar patrons, letting Mona do her thing. 

Mona had approached the woman and after an initial tense moment with the guard in which she had learned that the woman, Angella, was not just an actual angel by species but also a princess and a magical immortal being to top that off, she nearly swooned. It was as if all the dreams she ever had had been answered. 

Even though she seemed quite surprised by Mona's enthusiasm at first, Angella had humored her quite a bit, answering all her questions about this planet, Etheria and its inhabitants. She had learned about the princesses, who all got their powers from runestones and even about the legend of She-Ra, the protector, who was believed to return eventually, when needed, to bring balance to Etheria. 

Not that it was needed at the moment, clearly, there was peace here now, all the different species living together in harmony. But Angella seemed to be a bit of a history buff, being fascinated by everything that came before and by what she called the First Ones, the beings who had been the first settlers on this planet and left behind technology that many people now studied and even believed to be sacred.

As much as Mona was fascinated by that, she was more interested in all the different beings and the princesses and their powers. 

"So you can manipulate light? Like, you can actually throw balls of light?"

The general at Angella's side scoffed a little – she had been pretty much silent this entire conversation but clearly amused – and Angella herself chuckled. 

"They are more rays of light, but yes, I can indeed. I only use it in against wooden targets, of course, but I train often, to be ready for a fight should it be necessary. Though I hope it never will be."

"Of course. I mean, you're doing amazing with keeping the peace, but it's important to be prepared, right?" Angella smiled at her, clearly a little sad at the thought, so Mona tried to find a way to change the topic. "So, do you live in a castle? Since you're a princess and all that."

It was not very subtle, but it did the job, making Angella chuckle again.

"I do. Brightmoon castle is absolutely stunning. It is the most beautiful place on Etheria." 

She continued to describe her home and Mona continued being absolutely mesmerized. In the end, before they had to part ways because Angella had to attend to her duties, she invited all of them to Brightmoon and Mona was incredibly excited to share this with the rest of the Legends.

If being stranded on a strange planet always ended like this, Mona was definitely okay with it happening more often.


End file.
